This contract is supporting a Phase I evaluation of topical retinoids, a vitamin A derivative, applied directly onto the surface of cervical mucosa. After a careful evaluation of toxicities, a Phase III trial will be initiated, which will attempt to identify the role of vitamin A analogs as chemotherapy agents. Women with abnormal pap smear cytology will be prospectively analyzed in a double blind trial to see if retinoids can improve dysplastic cervical morphology. This chemopreventive trial will try to reproduce the finding in laboratory animals that cellular differentiation and maturation can be triggered by vitamin analogs.